In many modern industrial cleaning processes, specialized chemical products are utilized to improve cleaning efficiency. For example, dishwashing or ware washing systems require detergents, sanitizers, and/or other chemicals. For another example, a classic mop bucket typically contains a solution of water and a chemical cleaning product. Often, it is desirable to meter the chemical products in controlled amounts to the solution. In some instances, the chemical products are pumped from a dispenser via a tube or otherwise transferred from a container into the machine. In other instances, a hand-held dispenser is used for portability. The chemical products can be comprised of powders, granulates, or pre-formed solids such as tablets.
In applications using a hand-held dispenser, current technologies are limited to producing controlled dilutions; the dispensers do not meter a controlled amount of the cleaning product itself. Specifically, commonly known hand-held devices operably connect to both a water source and a reservoir of liquid chemicals. The device mixes the water with the liquid chemical(s) as the water passes through the device. While a controlled dilution is provided, the amount of the cleaning agent dispensed is based, at least in part, on the amount of water passed through the device. However, a need exists in the art for a hand-held device that is capable of metering a controlled amount of cleaning agent independent of the water (or liquid carrier) dispensed. A further need exists for a hand-held device that dispenses the cleaning agent without fluid connection to a water, liquid reservoir, or other liquid source.
Different cleaning applications often require different metered amounts of cleaning agents. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a device that can dispense different metered amounts of cleaning agents with minimal effort by a user.
Furthermore, the typical hand-held devices are generally limited to dispensing liquid chemical products. Many cleaning chemistries, however, are better suited in powder, granule, or pre-formed tablet forms. For example, chlorine chemistries are better suited in a solid, pre-formed tablet to minimize exposure of the end user to the concentrated product and/or mitigate the need for personal protective equipment.
The powder, granule, or pre-formed tablet forms of chemistries may be separately contained, that is, provided in a container manufactured separately from the dispenser. The separate container for the chemical agents can improve manufacturing efficiency and reuse of the dispenser. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a reusable dispenser configured to operably connect to containers having cleaning chemistries.